Estoy Aquí
by glaamorousxMeel
Summary: SongFicc con la canción Estoy Aquí de Shakira Fleur esta en Beuxbattons, hace un año el Torneo terminó, se lamenta por no haberle confesado su amor a la persona mas especial que haya conocido. Pero ya es demasiado tarde r&r [Princess.Delacour]


**Hola: **

**Este es mi segundo song-fic de la pareja Fleur x Cedric. Lo hice con la canción "Estoy Aquí" de Shakira, al principio no encontraba una canción adecuada, pero cuando escuche esta, supe que era perfecta.Lo hice hace tiempo, pero no quería subirlo por que al menospara mí no iba muy bien, lo arregley me convencí. El anterior lo hice con los pensamientos de Cedric, y este representa los pensamientos de Fleur. Gracias a LunaLoonyLovegood que me dejo un review re lindo. A mi tambien me encantan tus ficcs, sobre todo el Fleur x Cedric :) **

**Espero que les guste y que me dejen un REVIEW, para así poder seguir escribiendo mas ficcs de estapareja (sólo si les gusta): ) **

**Ah, por cierto Fleur no va a hablag así como fgancesa pog que no se entienddge muy bien, es más entendible en el simple español. ¿No?  
No los molesto mas y a quí les dejo mi segundo Song-ficc: **

* * *

Fleur estaba en Beuxbattons, hace apenas un año todo había terminado, exactamente un año. Ir a Hogwarts fue una experiencia inolvidable.Pero nopor el Torneo, en donde su participación paso inadvertida por la mayoría de gente que había allí. Pero ¿Qué importaba eso ahora? 

Fue una experiencia inolvidable por que allí encontró al hombre del que se había enamorado, enamorado de verdad, a aquel hombre con el cual soñaba todas las noches.Desde el primer momento en que lo vio se enamoró perdidamente de él, cuando el cáliz de fuego lo escogió omco el campeón de laescuela anfitriona.Primero pensó que solo era atracción física, pero más tarde se fue dando cuenta de que el chico era hermoso por dentro y por fuera, en sus conversaciones se empezó a darse cuentade que aquel chico era el chico que le había robado el corazón... Cedric Diggory>> , dijo una vocecita dentro de la cabeza de la rubia, lo que hizo que esta sonriera.

-¡Por qué! –Se preguntaba la chica-. Tanto me costaba decir dos malditas palabras…

¡Solo Dos! –Gritaba enojada Fleur-.Un año completo en Hogwarts, y no fui capaz de confesarle mi amor a un chico, se supone que sería fácil, ya lo había intentado muchas veces¿Por qué esa tenía que ser distina?Solo por una chica, me miraba tan mal cuando hablaba con él, que preferí dejar pasar un día, y otro día… y al año completo. ¡Como abandoné mis sentimientos por una amenaza, una maldita amenaza!-. Unas lágrimas cristalinas rodaron por la pálida cara de la chica-. No vuelvas a acercarte a Cedric si no quieres tener problemas francesita -. Y yo sólo asentí… y así deje pasar aún más y más tiempo…

_Ya se que no vendrás_

_Todo lo que fue_

_El tiempo lo dejo atrás_

_Se que no regresaras_

_Lo que nos paso_

_No repetirá jamás_

_Mil años no me alcanzaran_

_Para borrarte y olvidar_

Fleur se paró de su cama y cerró la puerta con llave. Abrió un armario, y dentro de el, la chica sacó un pequeño baúl. Lo puso sobre su cama y lo abrió con una llave que tenia colgada al cuello. De dentro sacó unas fotos, era lo primero que había dentro eran fotos del torneo. En una se encontraba ella junto a los demás campeones, Cedric lucía hermoso, más que eso, bellísimo. La rubia no aguantó más y explotó en llantos, volvió a mirar al chico y mas y mas lloraba…

_Y ahora estoy aquí_

_Queriendo convertir_

_Los campos en ciudad_

_Mezclando el cielo con el mar_

_Se que te deje escapar_

_Se que te perdí_

_Nada podrá ser igual_

_Mil años pueden alcanzar_

_Para que pueda perdonar_

¡Yo lo amaba¡Lo sigo amando! –Gritaba Fleur entre fuertes sollozos-. Cedric… si te hubiera confesado todo… yo no estaría aquí sufriendo, nos hubiéramos escapado juntos, hubieras renunciado a ese maldito torneo que… que acabó con tu vida…si te hubiera confesado todo, no estaría comprometiéndome con un hombre que no amo..

_Estoy aquí queriéndote,_

_Ahogándome_

_Entre fotos y cuadernos_

_Entre cosas y recuerdos_

_Que no puedo comprender_

_Estoy enloqueciéndome_

_Cambiándome un pie por_

_Cara mía_

_Esta noche por el día_

_Y nada le puedo yo hacer_

Además de fotos en el baúl habían cartas, pero estaban selladas. Al parecer nunca fueron abiertas. En una de ellas Fleur confesaba todo su amor a Cedric.

Nunca te las envié… sentía miedo, tenía miedo al rechazo -Como pude ser tan tonta, al menos te lo hubiera dicho...

Fleur siguió llorando, y lamentándose por la pérdida de Cedric…

_Las cartas que escribí_

_Nunca las envié_

_No querrás saber de mi_

_No puedo entender_

_Lo tonta que fui_

_Es cuestión de tiempo y fe_

_Mil años con otros mil más_

_Son suficientes para amar_

Fleur paró de llorar unos momentos y se secó las lágrimas que tenía en los ojos, ya que no la dejaban ver, tenia las mejillas húmedas y sus ojos azules hinchados. Tomó la última foto que había en el baúl, le costó un poco sacarla. Cedric salía al lado de ella, la foto se movía. En un momento Cedric sacó algo como un papel del su bolsillo para ponerlo en la chaqueta de la chica, justo unos instantes antes de entrar en la última prueba: "El Laberinto".

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejenme un review lindo ¿Si?. bueno este es cortito, pero espero hacer otros mejores. cuidense**

aTTe.

Princess.Delacour


End file.
